Envie silencieuse
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle et Beckett dans une chambre... Une envie plus que plaisante... Mais... Ne dit-on pas que les murs ont des oreilles ?


_**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais… Vous devez être surpris de me revoir mais j'avais besoin d'écrire, d'extérioriser, de crier, d'hurler… Et de dire un grand MERDE à l'auteur qui a insulté mes écrits et qui ne cesse de pourrir notre passion commune qu'est l'écriture.**_

_**Même si panser ma blessure littéraire n'est pas encore un travail achevé, face aux soutiens que vous m'avez apportés et aux mots de réconfort que j'ai reçu, je ne pouvais pas vous laissez ! D'autant plus que mon stylo, mon cahier et mon clavier me manquaient trop ! Et que dire de mon imagination qui me relançait sans cesse… **_

_**C'est pourquoi, je serais très claire dans mes propos : la personne qui n'apprécie pas mes écrits n'est pas obligée de rester… Regarde en haut à droite, la petite croix rouge^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture pour ce Rated M soft =)**_

* * *

><p><span><em>« Celui qui ne comprend pas ton silence n'arrivera jamais à comprendre tes mots.» - Elbert Hubbard<em>

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons LA chambre juste à côté de celle de ton père ? Râla Castle.

-Je te rappelle que c'était TON idée t'inviter tout le monde à la maison.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, ronchonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda Beckett d'un air taquin_. Tu avais des plans pour cette nuit…

-Oui Madame Castle.

-Puis-je en savoir plus ?

-Si tu veux… Mais ils ne resteront que des paroles, dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

-Des actes Monsieur Castle ! Des actes ! Je te rappelle que je suis une femme qui aime l'action.

-Je te rappelle AUSSI que ton père se trouve à quelques mètres de notre lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait que nous sommes plus que des amis, chéri.

-Là n'est pas la question… Car, des amis ne se joueraient pas des tours de ce genre, répondit-il en s'inclinant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai trouvé ! _Rit la jeune femme_. Tu as peur que mon père nous entende ?

-Heu… hum… oui, grimaça l'écrivain en se rallongeant.

-Je peux me faire silencieuse, murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur lui.

-Excuse-moi si j'en doute un peu.

-Teste et tu verras.

-Jolie tentative mais je ne souhaite pas que Jim connaisse l'étendu de mes pouvoirs sur ton corps, chuchota-t-il en reprenant le dessus.

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui crains de gémir sous mes assauts.

Elle venait de le piquer à vif, de lui porter le coup de grâce mais c'était pour la bonne cause, pour son plaisir, pour leur plaisir. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur elle, l'embrassant avec toute la fouge, l'envie et la convoitise qui l'animaient. Il savait que s'abandonner ainsi à son désir n'était pas bien, il en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait lui résister.

Ils allaient faire l'amour en silence. Ce silence si précieux et présent dans leur couple, privilège né de la complicité de leurs esprits et de leurs corps.

Il montait en puissance, happant ses lèvres dans un incoercible mouvement de va et vient qui ne faisait qu'attiser davantage les ardeurs de sa femme. Comme le silence lié à la domination de soi, Kate aimait ainsi se laisser conquérir par la passion frénétique de son mari. Tant au poste, elle était le maître des opérations contrôlant et exerçant un pouvoir autoritaire, tant pendant l'acte, il devenait le chef des jouissances, le métronome de son plaisir.

Il s'amusait à capturer sa bouche, la dévorant, la croquant pour ensuite, la délaisser. Il se jouait de son envie, par frustration éphémère, n'acceptant pas sa requête de venir cueillir sa langue avec la sienne. Depuis un léger effleurage avec les lèvres, il parcourait toute la gamme de la tendresse. Il déposait une kyrielle de baisers sur ses lèvres quand il ne put refréner la voracité de la langue de Kate. Il stoppa net ses mouvements, comme hypnotisé, ensorcelé, envoûté par la partition que jouait sa compagne dans sa bouche.

Leurs langues se caressaient, se titillaient pour mieux s'unir, s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Ils appréciaient cette communion buccale où leurs têtes tournaient d'ivresse et d'allégresse.

Un bref moment de calme, de répit. Une pause ? Oui, mais jamais le vide… Quand la passion laisse place au silence, il reste le souffle entre les mots, l'échange des regards, des émotions…

Perdue dans cette immensité muette, elle sentit les mains de son homme glisser dans son dos et sur sa hanche. Elle vacillait sous ses caresses audacieuses alors que son esprit s'abreuvait du tango que leurs langues répétaient inlassablement.

Il aimait la voir, la sentir désireuse, en proie à cette union qu'ils chérissaient tant. Elle appréciait toujours approfondir leur contact en déposant sa main chaude et douce sur sa joue. C'était un moyen de rester active alors qu'il avait le contrôle de son corps.

Manque d'air oblige, ils se séparèrent. Il l'admirait dans toute sa splendeur, sa simplicité… Ses yeux parlaient pour elle, ils pétillaient dans le silence que seul l'amour pouvait encore accroître.

-Tu as gémi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Toi aussi.

Il replongea sur son visage capturant ses lèvres dans un gémissement commun qui les firent sourire.

Le désir les contraignait au mutisme qui puisait sa propre force dans le bonheur de l'instant, dans cette chambre d'où émanait des sifflements étouffés, des râles assourdis et la friction des vêtements qui recouvraient encore leurs corps impétueux. Alors que les mains de son homme commençaient à s'immiscer sous son chemisier, Kate fut parcourue de frémissements aussi agréables que sonores qu'elle dût étouffer dans la bouche de Rick. Il arrivait à malmener le self-control de son épouse par de simples effleurements qu'il accompagnait parfois de pressions. Cette sensation de palper son corps et sa peau accentuait le côté viril que l'écrivain libérait pendant l'acte. Plus que tout, il raffolait de saisir sa hanche dans sa grande main et de la malaxer entre ses doigts, rapprochant davantage leurs intimités.

Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sous le buste chaud et puissant de son époux. Elle ne savait dire si le fait de devoir rester inaudible aux oreilles des occupants du loft était la cause de son surcroît d'excitation mais à son habitude, elle devait communiquer son plaisir… Rick savait lui tirer les plus profonds et les plus exquis cris qu'elle pouvait générer.

Front contre front, leurs soufflent se mêlaient tandis que les sensations les emportaient au-delà d'eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient plus homme ou femme, ni même animal, ils étaient des créatures toutes de sensations et de besoins.

S'arquant sous le corps massif de son mari, elle vint capturer sa langue entre ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus intimes. Il débuta à déboutonner son chemisier quand il sentit sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer davantage à elle. Alors qu'il glissait sa chemise sur ses épaules, il remarqua que la fermeture éclair de son pantalon était descendue.

A leur habitude, ils ne rechignaient jamais sur les préliminaires pourtant dépourvues de sens et de nécessité tant ils étaient excités l'un par l'autre.

Caressant ses épaules frêles mais musclés il lui retira sa chemise et découvrit à son grande surprise qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

-En quel honneur, susurra-t-il.

- Juste pour toi…

La jeune femme profita de sa surprise pour le faire basculer à son tour et s'empara à temps de sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise.

-Alors Monsieur Castle, on ne sait pas se retenir…

-Que veux-tu… Je ne suis qu'un homme succombant aux charmes de sa femme.

Déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses lèvres, elle se saisit du bas de son tee-shirt et lui retira. Savourant son torse sous ses doigts, elle se mordait la lèvre de gourmandise. Les mains à plat sur ses pectoraux, elle le laissa retirer son jean alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Elle aimait cette sensation grisante de ses mains sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses genoux et ses mollets. Elle réussit finalement à se défaire complètement des derniers remparts qui la séparaient de la nudité complète.

Ne voulant attendre plus, avant de s'unir à sa femme, il la fit basculer pour retrouver le dessus. Il ôta son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Ils étaient enfin nus, prêts pour cette union charnelle.

Les coudes de chaque côté de son visage, il était allongé sur son corps de déesse.

-Prête Madame Castle ?

-Arrête de parler, chuchota-t-elle.

Il poussa légèrement son bassin pour s'immiscer dans la chaleur humide de sa femme. Le surgissement de cette sensation lui coupa le souffle et la força à se reprendre ou plutôt à laisser libre cours à un moment de ferveur. Le silence s'imposait donc dans la dérobade de la parole. Il poursuivit la pénétration et elle arc-bouta doucement le dos à la poussée de son sexe en ne pouvant contenir un long gémissement alors qu'elle s'était préparée à l'accueillir.

-Rick

Elle n'avait pu réduire son plaisir au silence. Elle était habituée à sa taille, à sa forme, à sa douce puissance mais le sentir en elle était trop d'émotions. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire de son homme il savait par expérience qu'elle ne pouvait étouffer un gémissement quand il se fondait en elle.

Inexorablement, ils se connaissaient psychiquement mais ils connaissaient encore plus les attentes et les envies de leur partenaire.

Si son mari était fin stratège, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait contenir un râle quand il était complètement en elle, qu'il la possédait de toute sa longueur. Elle l'avait prédit et quand elle se sentit complète, ses muscles internes se contractèrent automatiquement autour de la virilité de son homme et il ne put retenir un long râle.

-Kate

-On est quitte, souffla-t-elle.

Ils commencèrent lentement, coulissant l'un contre l'autre dans un synchronisme parfait où le silence n'était que l'expression même d'une ligne de partage dont ils étaient les meilleurs ambassadeurs. Ce soir, l'acte serait doux, calme juste eux deux profitant d'un instant agréable, se mêlant l'un à l'autre.

Tandis que Castle s'immisçait et se retirait implacablement de l'intimité de sa douce, Kate devait se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser aller au bien-être que son homme lui procurait. Alors qu'il commençait à accélérer, ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus sonores. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Oh Rick…

-Chut… dit-il en déposant ses doigts sur les lèvres, lui intimant de profiter symboliquement de leur alliance.

Elle inclina sa jambe sur la hanche de Rick, elle voulait qu'il perde pied et ceci ne tarda pas.

Tel le silence, monde plein et périlleux que seul exerce le lien à l'autre et le murmure de la parole, son être conscient se trouva aspiré vers le bas, de plus en plus puissamment focalisé sur le lien physique qui les soudait l'un à l'autre.

-Kate, je vais…

Avant qu'il ne laisse déborder son bonheur, elle l'embrassa capturant ses râles de plaisir dans sa gorge. Elle sentit à son tour venir l'orgasme quand Rick se hissa sur les mains, accentuant et changeant l'angle de la pénétration. Son corps se trouva soudain pris d'une sorte de soubresaut violent et parut bondir en l'air, atteignant non pas l'orgasme mais une plage d'intensité bien au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti avec lui. Le fait de contenir son excitation, son plaisir et son envie… C'était bien plus vigoureux.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'allait pas simplement jouir mais qu'elle devait se préparer à l'explosion de son être et de son âme. Elle eut peur de faire du bruit, d'hurler mais son corps l'emporta de nouveau dans cet Eden.

Elle sentit le corps de Rick se raidir contre elle, comme s'il devenait tout entier aussi dur que la partie de lui introduite en elle à cet instant-là arriva l'orgasme ou plutôt le début de l'orgasme. Plaisir tellement intense qu'il frisait l'angoisse soudain libérée par des écluses dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle le mordit à l'épaule pour étouffer ses cris.

-Oh my god, fit simplement Rick.

Mais bien qu'elle ne put en être sure, il lui sembla qu'il pleurait. Il eut un mouvement de recul et elle crut qu'il allait se retirer d'elle. Elle essaya de se préparer à ce moment, qui lui donnait toujours un inexplicable sentiment de perte, de vide mais au lieu de cela, il s'enfonça de nouveau en elle, profondément. Elle eut sur le champ un orgasme qu'il étouffa dans sa bouche pour éviter d'éveiller tout le loft.

Les émotions tombant d'un coup, elle se mordit l'index et se mit à rire.

-Waouh c'était…

-Bruyamment calme, sourit Castle.

_« Quoi de plus complet que le silence ? » - Honoré de Balzac_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est terminé… Je sais c'est un texte étrange un mélange d'OS M et d'essai sur le silence. <strong>_

_**J'espère que le premier écrit de ma renaissance aura su reconquérir vos esprits… Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton du bas après avoir laissé court à vos mots ! **_

_**Sinon, je vous dis à très bientôt pour ma nouvelle fanfic'. **_


End file.
